Elite Angel
by GenericShadow
Summary: After Amice and Mike's misadventures in the pizzeria, they NEVER want to see the place again. Under any circumstances. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they get to heaven, they're reassigned to the case of five missing children who's spirits never made it out of the Living world... (You should probably read Guardian Angel before this. Otherwise you will be EXTREMELY confused.)
1. A surprise Meeting

A surprise Meeting

Amice

You know when you wake up feeling good, then walk into first period, and suddenly BLAM, There's a test today?

Yeah. That feeling of panic like "OH SHIT THERE'S A TEST! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? I'M GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES!"? Mhm. That's how I felt when I stepped through that portal. Because, as soon as I did, and my vision cleared, I realized where we were.

We were in the Head Angel's office. And unless you are getting your Charge, or an assignment…. That's never a good thing. Mikey was already sitting in one of the cushy armchairs in front of the Head Angel's desk. I look up at the Head Angel himself and feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Why hello, sir. You are as good-looking as ever. His slightly tanned skin contrasted with the white muscle shirt he was wearing. And DAMN did he rock that shirt. I can see his six-pack. "Amice. Take a seat, please." I jerk out of my stupor. "Oh! Uh, yes, sir. Sorry." Mikey shoots me a look and waggles his eyebrows. I glare at him, feeling my face turn scarlet. I wish I had telepathy. Then I could tell him to shut up… I mean, he hasn't said anything, but still. I turn to the Head Angel. He's…. he's staring at me. Why is he staring at me? … DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?! Finally, he breaks eye contact and chuckles. "You don't have to look so worried, Amice. You aren't in trouble… although you probably should be. You broke protocol on several occasions and put the entire space-time continuum in jeopardy.

Mikey shoots me a questioning look. "How did you manage that?" I look away and swing my feet a bit. "That…. That doesn't matter. It's over now. You don't need to know." Mikey raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I shake my head, still concentrating on my feet. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. That's over now." The image of the bloody Freddy suit flashes in my mind, and I flinch. Yeah, he DEFINETELY does NOT need to know about that. I take a deep breath and lock my gaze with the Head Angel's. "I accept any consequences that may arise from my actions, even though I had no idea what I was doing at the time. Just know that If I was in that situation again, I would do the exact same thing." The Head Angel nods and holds out his hand. I hesitate and shoot a glance at Mikey, who shrugs. He looks as confused as I am. Probably more so.

I reach out and shake his hand. The Head Angel nods. "Welcome to the Elite Angels." I tilt my head in confusion. "The wha?" The Head Angel chuckles. "It's a squadron of the Guardian Angels which the Creator has blessed with extraordinary powers. I, Lucifer, am the leader." My eyes widen. Lucifer? But wasn't he supposed to be the Devil or something? The most beautiful of the Angels, but Fallen? I mean…. Well…. He definitely is the most Beautiful Angel I'VE ever seen. My eyes drift back down to his six-pack. Quickly, I shake my head and look back up at him. Lucifer chuckles. "We have the most powerful Angels in Heaven in this group. And, now, we have an opening. One of our Agents went rogue a while back when his charge was murdered. Unlike you, he couldn't accept it. He felt the way that you did when Mike-" He gestures to Mikey, who perks up. "Died that night in the pizzeria." I bite my lip and look down. Real tactful, Lucifer. Not like I was trying to keep that a secret or anything. "Amice?" I turn, slowly looking up at Mikey's confused face. "What is he talking about?" I turn to Lucifer, who comes to stand next to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. Damnit, he's tall. I'm too nervous to blush, though. I look up at him and he nods. "Go on. He deserves to know." I sigh and deflate a bit. Slowly, I connect my eyes with Mikey's.

"That night… the Fifth one…. I only was able to stop those monsters from stuffing you because I knew exactly where you were. When I ran into the Pizzeria the first time, I took too long to get to you. When I finally made it to the kitchen, you were already in the suit. They put the head on right in front of me. I… I had to watch you die. I felt like all the love and joy had been sucked out of the world, and I would never be happy again. I got angry. At everything. At the world, at the animatronics, everything. From then on…. I don't know what happened. All I know is that when I next opened my eyes, I had somehow gone back in time. So, of course, I rushed to save you. And I did. So it doesn't matter any more." I smile weakly. "Please don't be mad. I figured you'd been through enough lately, and I didn't want to add anything else to your load." Mikey stared at me, then nodded slowly. "I… It's fine." He sits down and stares at the polished wood of the desk in front of him, seemingly deep in thought. The atmosphere felt extremely awkward. I bite my lip and look around the office. It's changed a bit since I saw it last. Simple decorating, white walls, a couple of pictures. Mostly ones of lakes and mountains. They were really pretty. I turn to Lucifer, who is watching Mikey closely. I clear my throat and his attention shifts to me. I look up at him. Damn my shortness. "Uh.. so you said someone went rogue?" Lucifer nods. "Oh, yes. After his charge died, he went insane. Dropped off the grid, I have no idea where he is. I've been searching for decades now." I blink. That's possible? How? Angels can see everything! I frown, my forehead creasing. "What was his name?"

"His name was Vincent."


	2. Promotion

Promotion

Amice

Mikey stands up. "Vincent? Isn't that the name of the Phone Guy?" Lucifer turns to look at him. "You knew a Vincent? And he was involved with the Fazbear Franchise?" I nod, creasing my eyebrow. "Well… yeah. But he's dead now, the animatronics got him. And He didn't sound at all crazy to me. I find it hard to believe that the guy that got us through Five nights at Freddy's could be an insane angel. When Mikey died, I couldn't control my anger." Lucifer shrugged. "We have to consider the possibility. Vincent could change his form, he could look like anybody in the living world. It's entirely possible that he was your Landlord and guide." I frown. "But… that's MY power." Lucifer shook his head. "No. Your destined power was to be able to control time however slightly. When Vincent went mad, the fates must have realized their mistake and transferred some of Vincent's power to you." Mikey whacks his head on the wall, which is made of cloud, so it just kinda puffs around his face. His muffled voice emanates from the fluff. "Good God, this is so confusing. Just get to the point already!"

Lucifer chuckles and once again, I melt. I am now a puddle on the floor. Why does he have such an effect on me? "The point is, I would like Amice to join the Elite Angels to train and hone her powers. I can help her there, to an immediate effect. If she accepts, You and Amice will be assigned your first mission presently." I blink. "I accept. Wait…. Did you say Mikey would be coming with me?" Lucifer smiles. "Welcome to the Elite Angels! And yes, yes I did." His smile turns somewhat sly. "You two are now assigned to the Fazbear case." Mikey's mouth drops open. "WHAT?! I want NO part of this!" He turns and marches towards the door, which closes of it's own accord. I hear a small click, indicating that it's locked as well. I turn back to Lucifer, eyes wide. "I am sorry, you two. But your destinies are intertwined with that of the Fazbear Franchise. Not only that, but you know how to survive. None of my other Angels have been able to last past the first night." Catching my expression, he shakes his head. "Oh, no. I mean they quit. We actually have several recovering in the Psych Ward right now. We haven't lost any to the wraiths down there…. Yet. That's why I need you two, although Mike is not an Angel, to solve this case. You see, a few decades ago, when Vincent's charge, Katherine, died, it was at the pizzeria. Or at least, the restaurant was affiliated with those cursed animatronics. Her brother was taunting her, and did something stupid…. Well, that's over with now. The point is, She was the beginning. She made it up here. I think you were her counselor, actually." He directs a look at me. Mikey throws me a confused glance, and I shake my head. "I'll explain later." Lucifer continues. "Anyways, the point is, after that, and the rebuilding of the pizzeria, we sensed five other deaths, one right after the other, all children that were about Katherine's age. We had reason to believe that Vincent was behind these killings, or at least had something to do with them. We assigned the children counselors and a Comfort Angel each, but… they never arrived. I believe they turned into wraiths and are now haunting the animatronics."

I walk to a cushy chair and sit down. "Wow. That is a LOT to take in." Mikey sits down next to me. "It WOULD explain why they tried to kill us. Maybe they wanted us to suffer like they did?" I frown. "But Vincent said that they thought we were endoskeletons. But…. That would explain those wraiths….." Lucifer leaned forwards, eyes wide. "Wait. You saw them?!" I nod. "Yeah. One of them, Mikey's sister, apparently, tried her hardest to kill me. She was able to communicate with the other animatronics and send them after me. Also, She contacted me in a nightmare, but she wasn't alone. There were four others with her." Lucifer frowned and sat back. "Well, that was probably them." He goes silent for a moment, then abruptly stands up. "Well, on to your mission. I want you two to go back in time and save a security guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald. He wasn't meant to die in the pizzeria and he is key to unlocking the secrets of the animatronics. Do you accept your mission?" I share a glance with Mikey. Determination shines in his eyes. I grin and nod. "Yeah. We accept." Lucifer smiles. "Good! Because I would have sent you anyways. Now Amice, I need you to close your eyes and search your mind for anything strange. I'll help you, since my power IS my mind. I will search with you."

I close my eyes as instructed, and the hallway of the Asylum unfolds before me. This time it's different. Clean and well kept, he lights shine brightly, and the doorknobs are polished brass. I walk towards one of the doors and open it to see a meadow. Laughter echoes around me as I stare at the family in the center, recognizing it as my own. I remember this. I was about seven, and we decided to have a picnic in the forest. We found this meadow, and spent the afternoon laughing and playing… "That's a beautiful memory, Amice. And an interesting choice of environment, by the way. I never would have expected an Asylum from you. Something like a Prison, maybe, but not an Asylum." I turn to see Lucifer smiling at me. I quietly close the door. "What is this place?" He turns and gestures. "This is your mind. Every person has a building of some sort that contains their memories. Behind each of these doors is one of your memories. Apparently, your subconscious thought an Asylum was most appropriate for the containment of what is, essentially, you. Amusing, don't you think?" He chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Haha, very funny. What are we looking for?" Lucifer shrugs. "I don't know. This is YOUR mind, you tell me." I raise an eyebrow. "Some help you are." I turn and spy a staircase at the end of the hallway. "… Let's go up to the roof."

Opening the door, I step out into fresh air. Lucifer steps out onto the roof behind me. No song, no sign of my wraith. I smile a bit. This place isn't so bad. I turn to see one of those sheds that people keep on the top of apartment complexes and walk towards it. Lucifer follows. "Well, we may have found what we were looking for." I turn the knob. The only thing in the shed is a pedestal, and on it, a glowing fob watch. I pick it up, and it stops glowing. The chain is long enough to put over my head, so that's what I do. Clicking it open, I observe the numbers. Where there normally would be a twelve, there is a one. The numbers increase until where there would normally be a six, there is a nine. The numbers repeat four times in the same places, one half-ring of numbers lower than the next. On the other half, the outer ring goes to twelve, while there is only one inner ring that goes to Thirty-one. I frown. "What the heck is this?" I look up to see that I'm back in the office. Lucifer smiles, across from me, while Mikey stares at the fob watch in confusion. "Where did that come from?" I shrug, making a confused noise. Lucifer smiles wider. "The date that you want to go to is December fourteenth, 1987." Mikey hisses. I gasp. "1987? But that's when…. Ugh I don't even want to talk about it. And why December fourteenth? How long will we have-" I cut myself off, distracted by a whirring sound. I frown and look down at the fob watch, the hands of which are spinning madly. Finally, they stop. The 'Hour' hand lines up with the four numbers 1-9-8-7 and the 'minutes' Hand lines up with 12-14. How is that even possible? The numbers must have rearranged themselves somehow….I yelp as I'm pulled backwards into a whirl of color and am spat out onto concrete. I groan as something heavy lands on top of me. "Ow! Get off, ya great lump!" I push the thing off and look around. "Seriously? Why am I always dumped in a back alley? Why can't it be outside a fancy hotel or something?"


	3. Plan of Action

Plan of Action

Amice

With a groan I sit up, and Mikey does the same. "Owwww. Amice, your Boss sucks." I nod. "Yeah, I know. Class A asshole." But he has a nice body. Damn. I shake my head and get to my feet, then turn and help Mikey to his feet. "Now, what where we supposed to do? Find someone…." I frown, toying with the fob watch around my neck. Mikey nods and scratches his head. "I think he said 'Jeremy Fitzgerald. But how are we supposed to find him?! I mean, we don't even know what he looks like." I frown. "Well, he's going to be working at Fazbears, right?" Mikey nods. "Well, I think we should get jobs there." Mikey stumbles backwards a bit. "WHAT?! Amice, listen to yourself! Are you insane? It's bad enough we've got to go back there again, why would we WORK there?" I put my hands out. "Hey, hey. Just hear me out, alright?" Mikey frowns and nods reluctantly. "I mean we get day jobs. You try and get the security shift that ends right before twelve, and I'll get a Janitor's job. That way you can warn him, and I can stay behind and keep him alive through the night." Mikey moves forwards. "Well…. I guess. But how will I stay behind? I mean, I have to walk out of the building to… oh. OH. No way, Amice. You are NOT going in alone," He snarls. "Last time you nearly died! I'm not just going to sit around while you put your life on the line!" I snarl. "And I'm not going to risk losing you again! Listen, I'll take my phone and facetime you the whole time. That way you'll be able to help us, AND have assurance that I'm not dead." Awww. He cares about my wellbeing? My little fox cub cares about me? I feel like smiling. Unfortunately this is a serious situation, so…

Mikey frowns. "No. I want to be in there." I shake my head. "I Forbid it, Mikey. Not happening." Mikey growls. "You aren't my mother!" I shoot back a response instantly. "I might as well be!" Silence. Mikey looks down. "Fine. But you better hold up your side, and facetime me every night." I nod. "Of course! Now let's go get jobs!"

Standing outside the pizzeria, Mikey and I share a glance. This place looks so different than the pizzeria we're used to. Posters of different, 'newer' animatronics plaster the windows, and the place looks so much cleaner. I take a deep breath. "You ready, bud?" Mikey nods. "Yeah. Let's get this over with." Honestly, I think he's secretly relieved that I forbad him from coming in at night. I nod and walk forwards. "Alright. We need to assume that Jeremy is going to come in on Monday, the day that we started last time. I believe it's Friday right now, So we have two days to gain the owner's trust and establish ourselves as 'part of the Fazbear Family'." I shiver in disgust. Mikey snorts derisively, but nods. Together we push open the glass doors. Taking three steps inside before stopping and letting the doors swing shut behind us. Both of us stare at the animatronics on stage.

"Why does Bonnie look like a chick? And why is Chica wearing underwear? Why does she have BOOBS?" I stare at the stage while Mikey has a mini panic attack over the new appearance of the animatronics. I tug on his sleeve. "C'mon, Mikey. We have jobs to be hired for." Mikey snaps his attention from the stage, still looking baffled and confused. I don't blame him. What is a Chicken Stripper doing in a kids restaurant? Heh. Chicken Stripper.

We walk up to the toy counter to talk to the employee. I notice a large pink preset with a yellow bow behind the counter. Children cluster around it as a music box plays over the speakers. As soon as the song stops, a giant puppet springs out of the box, holding presents in its hands. The children begin to clap and laugh. The puppet turns towards me and I freeze, caught in its gaze. The white mask is stained with what looks like painted purple tears. The lips are a bright blood red and the mouth and eyes are pitch black. But as I stare into the eye holes of the mask, I see two white pinpricks, almost like pupils…

I jump and let out a little squeak as a hand is laid on my shoulder. "Amice? Are you alright?" I turn to Mikey, blinking rapidly. "What? Oh, yeah. I just….." I turn back to look at the puppet, but it's gone. The top is back on the present, and the music box is playing again. I turn away. "Never mind." Mikey frowns, but doesn't question me. We wait for the employee behind the counter to finish with her customer, then catch her attention by waving our arms wildly in the air, gaining several weird looks.

She walks over. "Hello! My name is Sarah, how may I help you?" I smile at her. "Hi! My name is Sky, and this is my brother, Devon. We were hoping to get jobs here. Could you tell us where your manager is so we can talk to him?" Sarah nods. "Of course! Always happy to help possible new recruits. Wait here one moment, I think he's in the repair room with Mangle… Poor thing…" She slid out from behind the counter and walked down the hall next to it, opening a door labeled 'employees only' and striding in. I glance at Mikey. He raises an eyebrow. "Devon? Really?" I roll my eyes. "Hey, you try coming up with a name on the spot. It's not as easy as I make it look." I flip my hair sassily and smile as Mikey chuckles.

Sarah soon returns, followed by….. "Sam?!" I breathe out in surprise. Mikey and I exchange shocked glances before returning our attention to the pin-striped douchebag. Sarah goes back behind the counter and waves at us as Sam stops in front of us. "Why hello, you two! I heard you wanted to become a part of the Fazbear Family! If you would, please follow me." He turns on his heels and begins walking down the hall, talking all the while. "Well, we have several positions open. Cook, Security guard, Janitor, and Nightguard. That position just opened up last night, the poor fellow quit…." Yeah, I'm sure he did, Sam. Asshole. I glare at his back and can sense Mikey doing the same next to me. Sam turns and we both revert back to pleasant smiles. Sam smiles and opens his arms. "Really, you have your pick of jobs." I blink. "I would like to apply as a Janitor, please." Mikey nods. "And I would like to apply as a Security guard, please." Sam grins widely. "Hired, the both of you! You start tomorrow."


	4. First Day on the Job

First day on the Job

Amice

I sit in our hotel room, sprawled on the bed. "Wow. Sam sure was desperate to get workers." Mikey nods. "I know right? It's like when I got the Nightguard job. No questions, no interview. Just- BOOM! You're Hired!" I sit up. "I really hope this mission goes well." Mikey turns to look at me. "Why? You want to impress mister Lucifer up there?" He grins slyly. I blush. "Well, yes! He's my boss, of course I want to impress him!" Mikey waggles his eyebrows. "Are you SURE it's not because you liiiiike him?" I grab a pillow and put it over my face, growling. Is this what he felt when I teased him about Victoria? "No! Our relationship is STRICTLY plutonic. Yeah." I remove the pillow and grab my phone, plugging it in. "It feels so weird to have such advanced technology in this time." Mikey nods. "Yeah. It's like we're aliens. I wonder how Jeremy will react when you tell him about the animatronics. Technically, they are advanced tech as well." I frown. "I wonder who watches them during the weekends."

Mikey sits up straighter, frowning, looking thoughtful. "Actually, that isn't a bad question. Who DOES watch them on weekends? Sam?" We lock eyes, and there's silence for about five seconds before we burst out laughing. "That idiot? Please. He wouldn't last till one, let alone all the way to six!" Mikey wipes tears out of his eyes. I glance at the clock. "Well, Mikey, we'd better get to sleep. Our first day of work is tomorrow, after all."

A ringing sounds in my head, relentlessly pounding, bouncing around in my skull. With a groan I bring a fist down on the source of the noise, effectively silencing it. I get up, rubbing my eyes, and look to my left. The remains of the hotel clock spark and sizzle. My eyes widening, I grab it and throw it under the bed as Mikey gets up, yawning and blinking slowly. I jump out of bed and walk over to the drawers, taking out the janitors outfit that Sam had given me yesterday. It was a grey one piece with a chibi Freddy face where a badge or chest pocket would normally go. While Mikey rummages around for his Security Guard uniform, I walk into the bathroom and begin to slip the ugly fashion monstrosity on. Tugging the last pieces into place, I glance in the mirror and growl. "Sam, you sick, perverted asshole." The jumpsuit hugs my every curve, skin tight. I walk out, pissed. "Can you believe this asshole? I'm gonna look like a prostitute cleaning up garbage!" Mikey glances at me. "Nah. You pull it off." I roll my eyes and walk towards the door. "Easy for you to say, you know me personally." Lucky. He gets a nice baggy outfit and a cool hat that says 'SECURITY GUARD'.

We arrive outside the Pizzeria at seven, one hour after the horrors of the night go back to sleep. Sarah is there as well. Sam pulls up in his car and gets out, beaming. Sarah takes a sip of her coffee, fluffing her hair at the same time. I yawn, and Mikey rubs his eyes. Are we seriously the only staff members? Wow. I see why Sam was so desperate. Sam unlocks the doors and we step inside. Sarah goes over to the counter and begins to organize prizes as well as set up the music box. The animatronics stand dead on stage, heads down, lifeless. I glare at them before going to clean up the cups and plates from yesterday, since there was no janitor to do so yesterday. Mikey stays by the door and pulls out his phone. I deadpan him before getting back to work.

At eight, we open. I go around cleaning up dishes and trash in general as children run around and the animatronics sing. The children seem to crowd around one corner in particular, and in between their bodies I spot a mass of twisted metal and plastic. I shiver and continue to clean the table. Even during the day I don't feel safe in here. Once you know what lingers after the doors close and the lights go out, you can never look at the bright colors the same. It nears eleven P.M and the customers gradually file out until it's just me, Mikey, and Sarah. Sam lets us know that our shift is over, then calls Sarah aside. I frown as I walk towards the doors, lingering on the threshold as long as possible before stepping out.

Sam walks out and locks the door…. With Sarah still inside. I rush over to him. "What the hell are you doing?! Sarah's still in there!" Sam holds out his hands, chuckling. "Woah, woah. Hold your horses. I just asked Sarah to take the Night shift, since there's no one else to. No offense, but you two," He points at both of us-"Are too new. Sarah been with us for a while. Of course, I'll be paying her overtime. Goodnight, both of ya!" He walks off, whistling, as Mikey and I stare at his back in shock. "Well, that answers our question." I turn to stare at Mikey. "We have to do something! We can't just leave her there! I'm going in." I march over to the doors and tug on them. Of course, they're locked. Sarah smiles and waves at me, then goes into the back room. I bang on the glass, screaming her name. "GODAMMIT! SARAH, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE! YOU'RE NOT SAFE!" Mikey pulls me away from the glass. I snarl as he lifts me so that my feet can't touch the ground. Kicking in the air, I keep shouting. "DAMMIT, MIKEY! LET ME GO!" "AICE, CALM DOWN! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HER WITHOUT COMPROMISING THE MISSION! THINK OF THE MISSION!" Gradually, I stop, going limp. "But… but…" I stare helplessly at the doors as Mikey carries me away. "Sarah seems like a smart girl. Her life is in her own hands now. All we can do is hope."


	5. Janitorial Work

Janitorial Work

Amice

I sigh as I get up, looking at the sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. I couldn't really sleep last night. Honestly, I tried to sneak out to help Sarah a couple of times during the night, but Mikey's NightGuarding skills came into play and he heard me every time I stepped foot towards the door. I grab my jumpsuit and pull it on as Mikey yawns and shields his eyes from the light filtering into the room. "Wakey wakey, Mikey! We have to go to work!" I ball up his uniform and throw it at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him backwards onto his pillow again. Mikey grabs the bundle of clothes and removes it from his head, grumbling. I pull at the jumpsuit uncomfortably, trying to loosen it up. "Get going, sleepyhead. We gotta go see if Sarah made it through the night!" Mikey sits up and heads towards the bathroom in only his boxers. I slap a hand over my eyes. "Jeez, dude. Warn a girl, would you?" Mikey chuckles and walks into the bathroom. "I sleep in my underwear. Consider yourself warned." I roll my eyes and grab the hotel key card, slipping it into my chest pocket.

We stand outside the pizzeria, waiting for Sam to arrive. I tap my foot impatiently, my eyes not leaving the glass doors of the restaurant except to give Mikey a worried glance. Finally, Sam pulls into the parking lot. Mikey and I surge forwards as he pulls out his keys. "Good morning, you two! Very good to see you again. I must say, you are both some of the most dedicated workers I have, showing up early." He walks forwards and unlocks the doors. I sweep past him and begin fast walking towards the office. "Now wait one second, Miss Sky! I need to show you where the HEAVY cleaning supplies are. Sometimes the kids go crazy, running back here, into the employees section, and get pizza sauce all over the animatronics. It dries overnight and turns to a crusty substance that's really hard to get out of fur." Sam puts a hand on my back, but it's pretty far down. I wrinkle my nose and shift so that his hand is nowhere near my ass. And what is he talking about? The animatronics are made of plastic here. The pizzeria in the FUTURE has fur animatronics.

He opens a door labeled 'Supply Closet'. Hey, isn't this where Bonnie always- I freeze, and all the breath leaves my lungs. Oh no. Bonnie stares at me, Head tilted, limp like the Golden Freddy suit that appeared in our office that night. Of course, being limp didn't stop the stupid thing from leaping at us, and I doubt it would stop Bonnie. God, he's even more terrifying than ever. Probably because he's missing an arm and a face. Sam pushes me inside and slams the doors shut. My lungs begin to work again. I turn and fling the door open, then shut it and lean against it, bracing myself for the inevitable banging and shuddering of a metal body throwing itself against the fragile barrier between us.

It never comes. I frown. Alright. Stupid Move time. Hesitantly, I turn the knob and peek in. Bonnie remains in the same position. I open the door the rest of the way, ready to slam it shut at the first sign of life. Frowning, I take a step inside and glance around. There lay the other three original animatronics, in varying states of disrepair. My heart skips a beat….. and then I realize that it's daytime. I facepalm and roll my eyes. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face, I examine them closer. All four of them have red stains in their fur, splattered around their faces, ears, stomachs, and legs. Their hands are absolutely soaked with red liquid. I sigh and look down. I guess that means Sarah didn't make it. Well, I can't say I was expecting anything different. With no prior experience, she would have been doomed from the start, especially because it was a Saturday. If my fifth night was THAT bad, I can't even imagine Saturdays…. Well, it's a good thing I don't have to work those. I glance up at the heavy cleaning supplies. They're on a shelf behind Bonnie. I look at them, then down at Bonnie. Getting them would mean going near and possibly even CLIMBING him. And then, once I got them, I would actually have to TOUCH all of them, scrubbing away the evidence of Sarah's murder. I stare at the cleaning supplies again, then back to the animatronics, and slowly back towards the door, opening it, stepping out backwards, then pushing it closed. I turn and walk out towards the front lobby, where I can now hear the faint laughter of children.

Yeah….. Fuck that.


	6. When the Curtains Close

When the Curtains Close

Amice

I groan and lay back on the bed. "Oh my GAWD. Pushing a mop is harder than it looks….." Mikey snorts and takes his hat off, throwing it onto the nightstand. "At least you'll have amazing arm muscles." I weakly raise my arm and flex. "Uh-huh… sure." I let my arm drop again. "I just want to sleeeeeep….." I inchworm my way under the covers. "Aren't you going to change?" I groan and turn, closing my eyes. "What's the point? I'm not going to get any stains on it while I'm sleeping. I'm just gonna put it on tomorrow anyways, might as well save myself the trouble." "Fair enough." I hear the soft sounds of him puttering around and smile. I'm glad I convinced him not to do nights with me. That wouldn't be fair to him, and I can't lose him again. Not after the… what? Last three times? I don't even know. With a sigh, I turn so that my cheek is pressed against the pillow and drift off to sleep.

 **Floating down, my feet hit an invisible floor. I look around. Completely black. I glance down at my feet. Jeez, that's weird. I'm just stand in black. A dark abyss. I take a tentative step, still looking down at my feet. A static noise fills my ears and my eyes widen as my foot glitches and turns into a grubby golden paw. Gasping, I lift my hands up. The static grows louder and my hands vanish and grow larger, turning into yellow-gold paws. Without my consent, I begin to walk forwards, looking into the difference. I stop breathing and just look forwards as a sliver of light appears in front of me. It grows larger as I near it. Finally, it's big enough to fit through, and I take one step, emerging into the light. The roar of a crowd greets me. I raise my hand, which now holds a microphone. It rapidly switches between a bloodstained version of my normal hand and a golden paw. I look up. And I begin to sing.**

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT ABOUT?" I shoot up, clutching the covers to my chin. Mikey lets out a yell and falls out of bed, Making a loud thumping noise that scares me further. With a small whimper, I dart out of bed and army crawl underneath it. I pull the covers so that they cover all openings. Closing the curtains. Taking a shaky breath, I close my eyes. No sounds. No voices. No Mechanical songs. A small click interrupts the silence and I open my eyes as someone lifts the curtains, light flooding in. I let out a yelp and shut my eyes. Nope. Nope. NOPE.

"Amice, what the fuck are you doing?" I slowly squint, a silhouette coming into shape. Oh. Right. Hotel room. Reality. "Oh, nothing. You know. Just… checking to see if the space under this bed was fort material." I chuckle nervously and begin squirming out, grunting with effort. "It wasn't this hard when I was coming in!" I whine. Holding my hands out to Mikey, I pout. He rolls his eyes and grabs my hands, then pulls me out from under the bed. I stand up and brush myself off. "Ah, that's better." Mikey raises an eyebrow. "Alright, real talk time. Forts? Was that REALLY the best excuse you could come up with?" I shrug and walk to my bed, pulling the covers back into place. "I thought it was pretty quick thinking." I straighten the pillows nervously, still a bit shaken. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" I sigh and deflate, then nod. "Yeah. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of them. I don't think I get enough sleep every night.

Mikey nods, then walks forwards a step, opening his arms. I smile a bit, then accept his hug. I won't leave Mikey alone. Not ever. We'll both get through this, and thousands of years from now, we'll forget all about it. White picket fences aren't sounding so bad anymore.


	7. Tango Inbound

Tango Inbound

Amice

I sigh and blow a strand of hair out of my face. Grabbing my mop, I turn to look out on all the racing children and shake my head. I walk near the Mangle and begin to clean around her, mopping up all the black grease and smudges of pizza sauce. Honestly, Even though I know that it's probably evil, I feel a little bad for the thing. Apparently Sam had to put her back together every day but then gave up and just left her there.

I lean back against the wall and look up at the stage while tying my hair up with a ponytail holder. Why would they remodel the animatronics and leave the old ones to rot? WHY?! At least I would know what to do with the old ones! These new ones might have different programming. Not to mention this place is GIGANTIC. And in addition to that, there's ANOTHER animatronic. His name is Balloon Boy and he hands out balloons during the day. Real original name, Sam. He's stationed in the arcade, near a carousel. I just call him Billy. It's shorter. I don't think I'll have to worry about him, though. He's too small to do much harm. Unless he bites, or something. Nah.

I look up at the clock. Nearly halfway through the day. Shaking my head, I roll my shoulders and pick up my mop, catching a glimpse of something fat and striped. I turn my head to see Sam walking up to Mikey, who's leaning against a wall, lazily watching kids run back and forth. Oh, he better not ask Mikey to take the night shift. I swear if he does I'll take my mop and smother him with it. Sam smiles and says something to Mikey, who nods. Sam then hands him something shiny and waves, walking out the door. Raising an eyebrow, I walk over to him, holding my mop over my shoulder. "What was that about? Did he ask you to do the night shift? Because if he did….." Mikey shook his head. "Nah. He just asked me to lock up at night. And also….." He takes a deep breath. "The new night guard starts today. I have to lock him in here with these things…. I have to lead him to his possible death." He frowns and looks down, his hat shadowing his eyes and part of his nose. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll get him through this. It's our mission, remember? We won't let him get stuffed." Mikey takes a shuddering breath and nods.

Glance at the clock three hours later. "Mikey, it's eight. We gotta get everyone out." Mikey nods and walks over to the phone on the wall. He takes it off the hook. _"Attention. Attention, everybody. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Arcade is now closing. Please exit calmly_ _and in an orderly fashion."_ The kids all groan as they file out with their parents. Mikey comes over to stand next to me. "Damn, son. You sounded so professional!" Mikey chuckles. "It's just 'company policy'!" He air quotes. I shake my head and laugh. Harder than I should. Well, It's either laugh or be overwhelmed by the sheer terror creeping up on me as the clock ticks closer to midnight. "Alright, then. Better get this place tidied up, then. I don't want to mistake some random doodads to be animatronics and lose track of the real ones." Mikey nods and walks off, beginning to tidy up. "Oh, and don't go into the Janitors closet! Sam keeps the old ones in there." Mikey turns. "The old whats?" I frown and jerk my head towards the stage. Mikey's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh. Well that's not good." I nod. "I don't think I have to worry about them, though. They're so broken down, I doubt they could move if they wanted to. I still want you to stay out of there, though." Mikey nods, and I turn around, starting to pick up trash and plushies left on the floor. I place the plushies back on the counter near the puppet and shiver as I glance at his box, now closed.

Mikey and I stand in the middle of the dining area. "Well, that's it, I guess. It's… uh… Eleven twenty-five." I rub the back of my neck. "Uh.. yeah. I should…. I should go check out the office." Mikey nods. "Yeah. I'll stay here and wait for the new recruit." I nod and slowly shuffle down the hall. When I finally reach the end of it, I stare at the desk in front of me and smoothly slide behind it. I look to my right. There's a airvent with a button above it, labeled 'Light'. I look to my left. The same thing. I look ahead. A dark, empty space. I can barely see one foot in front of me.

"….. AW, YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!"


	8. Welcome to your Office

Welcome to your Office

Amice

Footsteps come dashing down the hall and Mikey emerges from the darkness, panting. "What? What is it? Are they moving already?" I shake my head in disgust. "No. Look at this!" I hold my hands out in a sweeping motion. Mikey surveys the room with a pale face. "What is this shit? Where are the doors?" I snort and flap my arms wildly. "There are none! No wonder Sarah got fucked by the stupid things, How was she supposed to defend herself?!" I sigh and run a hand through my hair, shaking it out of it's ponytail. I take out my phone and speedial Mikey, then click the facetime option. Mikey digs his phone out of his pocket. "Why are you calling me? I'm right here." I raise an eyebrow. "Facetime, remember? I promised." Mikey smiles sheepishly and clicks the 'accept' button. "Right. Well… I should probably go and let the new guy in…" I nod. "Yeah. See you at Six, little fox cub." Mikey nods, then rushes over to me and gives me a bone-crushing hug. I wheeze and pat his back. "Mikey… Lungs…." He drops me and I bend over, taking in a deep breath. "Sorry. I'll just go." He turns, but I grab his wrist. I smile reassuringly and lock eyes with him. "Hey, don't worry. Both of us will make it."

Mikey nods and turns, walking back into the darkness. I glance at the clock. 11:40. Jeremy had better hurry the fuck up. I lift my phone up and listen to the sound of the glass door being pushed open through the speaker. _"Ah, hello. You must be Jeremy, the new nightguard. "Uh… Yes, yes sir." "Please, just call me Mike." "Uh.. ok… Mike." "Now, I'm going to give you the key to the restaurant, alright?" "Alright. T-thank you, Mike."_ I sigh. Mike's voice is shaking a bit. It's obvious this is painful for him. And Jeremy sounds like a big wuss. Fan-fucking-tastic. This job isn't for the faint-hearted. _"Now, there are a couple of rules." "O-ok." "The first one is 'always get into your office before twelve." "Oh… alright?" "The second one is 'Never fall asleep.'" "Got it." "And the last rule is the most important. Are you listening?" "Yes si- Yes, Mike." "Ok. The last, most Important rule is…. Never, EVER, under ANY circumstances, leave the office. Not even if you see someone wandering around the restaurant." "B-but-" "NEVER, Jeremy. Do you understand me?" "Not really…" "*sigh*.Just don't do it. You'll understand soon. Now, here are the keys…"_ The jangle of keys sounds, and I glance up at the clock again. _"Alright. Now get to your office as fast as you can." "Oh… ok…"_ The sound of footsteps. _"Actually, kid, come here."_ The rustle of fabric. _"Uh, Mike, Why are you hugging me?" "Don't worry about it, kid. You'll do great, ok?" "O-ok…" "You'll be fine. Ok. Alright. Have…. Have a good night."_ I bite my knuckles, tears welling up in my eyes. Poor little fox cub. I glance up at the soft sound of footsteps coming my way. Once again, a figure emerges from the darkness. Wearing a light blue suit and a cap that says 'NIGHTWATCH', Jeremy Fitzgerald stops and stares at me. I quickly observe his features.

He has light brown hair and blue eyes, with freckles spilling across the bridge of his nose onto both of his cheeks. His build is slightly feminine, but he has lithe muscles that are barely discernable. I think he runs. That's a good thing when you work here. I smile and extend my arms to either side of the office, reclining in the swivel chair.

"Welcome to your office, and to the Freddy Fazbear family! I just have to say…." I lean forwards in the chair. "Kid… you made an absolutely HORRIBLE career choice."


	9. First Night on the Job

First Night on the Job

Amice

Jeremy shies away. "Who…. Who are you?!" I take my feet off the desk. "I'm the janitor. I'm just here to make sure you don't make a mess." Yeah, with your organs. Do you even KNOW how hard it is to clean up blood? It gets all crusty and nasty and just all around unpleasant. Jeremy moves behind the desk and I look up at the clock once more. Aw, good. Just in time.

It's Twelve.

"Alright. I'm not just here to clean up anything you mess up. I'm also here to coach you through your job. I was the Nightwatch before you, and I'm gonna teach you the ropes. Also, I'm gonna keep you alive." Jeremy throws me a startled look. I raise an eyebrow. "Looks like you've got a message, Jeremy. We should listen." Jeremy throws me another frightened, confused look and presses the 'play' button on the same red phone that was in Mikey and I's office.

 **"** **Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."** I start as I hear Vincent's voice. I nearly forgot. In this time, he's still alive. I grin happily. **" Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh… that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."** I let out a derisive snort, and Jeremy jumps slightly in his seat, turning to face me. I sigh. This is going to be a long night….. **"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" Oh, fucking fantastic.** "Mikey, are you hearing this?" "Yeah. This is some grade-A Bullshit." Jeremy looks around, confused. "Mike?" **"Eh-em…. But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."** Well… that's interesting **. "Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its… kinks."** Of course. Note my sarcasm. **"Uh… you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that… the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."** Jeremy lets out a little squeak of terror. "W-what? They… they move?!" I nod. "Yup. That's why I'm here." **"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect… one of them." "Uh… I don't like the sound of that." I nod, bringing my phone up to my face.** "Yeah, me neither. But it must be pretty important, if he sounds so terrified of that ONE animatronic…." Jeremy stares at the phone in my hand. "What's that?" **"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"** "WHAT?!" Jeremy lets out a screech that echoes throughout the building. I clap a hand over his mouth and let out a hiss of fear. "Do you WANT them to come after us?! Shut the fuck up **!" "You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot."** Well that's a relief. But still not very good… a flashlight won't have as much power as an entire building… Something tells me that flashlight will be extremely important, although it is lit up pretty well in the office. **"So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. "**

Jeremy looks terrified. Actually, it's kinda funny. I grin and pat him on the shoulder. "Buck up, Kid. We've got a job to do. Give me that tablet, and I'll watch the cameras. You put on the Freddy head." I set up the Iphone to face the right vent. "Mikey, you watch that vent. You see anything, tell me. Jeremy." I turn to look at him. His pupils are tiny and I can practically hear his heartbeat. He's visibly shaking. I stand up and grab his shoulders, making him focus on me. "Listen to me, okay?" He gulps and nods. "You need to stay calm. I won't let them get you, okay? That's why I'm here. Now I need you to do EVERYTHING I tell you. When I tell you to run over and press the light buttons above the vents, you do it. When I tell you to go still, you do it. Got it?" Jeremy gulps and nods, straightening up. I smile. "Good. You're going to be alright, kid. I won't let anything happen to you." With a little smirk, I sit down and grab the Flashlight and Tablet. I stare down the darkness of the hallway. Two white pinpricks stare back. I blink and shake my head, and they disappear.

Must have been my imagination.

Let's do this.

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document


	10. These Robots are Sassy

These Robots are Sassy

Amice

I take a deep breath, then lift the tablet and begin switching through the cameras. One is focused on the Box containing the Puppet, and the option to wind the music box is presented on the screen. Quickly, I press the button to wind it. I do NOT want that thing coming after me. I switch through the other cameras. A couple are focused on random spots in the restaurant, while the others make me feel queasy. For example, why would I need a camera on Mangle? She's too messed up to do anything, even if she does come to life at night. And Balloon Boy? What could he POSSIBLY do? And why do I need a camera in the room with the old, broken animatronics?

I flick to the main camera, focusing on the three buggers that will probably cause me trouble. They are all still. I frown. Usually, Bonnie would have moved by now, even if just a little bit to look at the camera or whatever. I flick through the other cameras and wind the music box, then switch back to the main camera. Still nothing. Okay….. "Mikey?" _"Yeah? What is it?"_ "Do you see anything?" _"Nope. All clear. Why?"_ "None of them have moved."

I hear a sigh from behind me. "Oh, I see. You two are just playing a prank on me. Yeah, Pick on the new guy." I turn to see Jeremy glaring at me through the Freddy Mask. "Well, I won't deal with it. One of you probably got someone else to record that stupid message, then you stayed behind to scare me further!" He lifts his hands and begins to pry at the mask, grunting a bit. I raise an eyebrow. "….It's stuck….." He sighs. "Is this another part of the prank?" I shake my head. "This is no prank." The tablet starts beeping and I look down to see a caution sign flashing by one of the camera options. I click on it to see that the Music box is nearly empty. With a small yelp, I click and hold the button. It winds up painfully slowly.

Finally, it reaches the end. I sigh in relief and quickly cycle through the cameras, stopping when I reach the main one. A small, nervous smile graces my lips. "Well boys, it looks like the night has officially begun." _"What do you mean?"_ "It looks like nothing's really changed since last time. The stupid rodent is gone." _"Awwwww shiiiiiit…. I was kinda hoping we would get an easy night…"_

Breathing out heavily, I blow a piece of stray hair away from my face and flick through the cameras again. "What? Where the fuck did he go? I cycled through all of them, he's nowhere!" Jeremy gulps. "Guys, this really isn't funny!" I snort. "Trust me kid, nothing funny about it. I'm gonna check again." I go through all the cameras, slower this time. I pass the one facing the party tables, then frown and go back. There's a dark spot there, a shadow against the shadows, if you will. For the first time, I notice a 'light' button on the screen.

With a slight hesitation, I reach out to press the button. As soon as my finer comes in contact with the screen, a light brightens the room I'm looking at, and I deadpan the stupid bunny revealed there. "Oh my god….. what an asshole." Jeremy looks over my shoulder and squeaks in terror, still wearing the Freddy Head. _"What? What's happening?"_ I grab my phone and turn Mikey towards the tablet. _"…Wow. Are you fucking serious?"_

"Apparently so." I growl at the screen of the tablet. The stupid candy-colored rodent is POSING. As if he knows he's being watched. One hand rests on the strings of his crimson guitar while the other supports the neck of the instrument. His hips are slightly leant to one side, putting all his weight on his left foot. Well, now that I know where he is, I can leave him alone for now and check on the others. I switch back to the main camera to see both the other robotic animals in perfect position. They haven't moved an inch. I go back to Bonnie's last position and turn on the light. "WHAT?!" Jeremy lets out a small yelp and backs up, glancing back and forth between the vents and the hallway. I immediately place Mikey in his original position watching the Right Vent, and rapidly cycle through the cameras, stopping as soon as I catch sight of blue and white metal.

"I officially hate these robots more than the other ones." _"What? Why?"_ "It's staring at me." _"The other ones stared at us too!"_ "Not like this." Seriously. When did these robots get so sassy? Bonnie is literally staring at the camera with his unnaturally big, green eyes. He's bent down, crouching next to the vent, with his guitar on his back. And he's SMILING. I mean, it's not like he can do anything BUT smile, but…. The way he's positioned, the slight tilt of his head, suggests that he's taunting me. Motherfucker. This means war.

The caution sign begins to flash again, and I immediately change to the Puppet's camera and wind the music box. Again, it's painfully slow. By the time I manage to wind it fully and change back to Bonnie's last position, he's gone. And when I go to check up on the other two left on stage….

A certain chicken stripper has gone missing.


	11. A Long Night

A Long Night

Amice

I cycle through the cameras until I spot the yellow bird. Standing by the bathrooms, Chica's Beak and Big Blue Eyes have gone missing. I frown and turn the tablet towards Jeremy. "Does it look like a prank to you?" Jeremy leans forwards, eyes widening even further behind the bear mask. "Oh my god." I nod and bring it back, looking at the circular abyss of a mouth on the otherwise attractive Chicken. Not to mention her eyes are now pitch-black holes with white pinpricks for pupils. Why are those even removable? IN WHAT SITUATION WOULD THAT BE NECESSARY?! I shake my head and cycle through the cameras once more, spotting Bon-Bon, as I will now call him, in the right vent. I turn on the light to stare into his stupidly pretty green eyes. Actually, is he a she? He looks like a she. Imma say he's a she, it might insult him. I switch to look at Freddy, who's in the same position, then back to Chica. The caution sign starts to blare again and I begin to wind up the music box when I hear a banging sound to my right. _"Bonnie's in the Right Vent!"_ My eyes widen and I duck underneath the desk as Jeremy lets out a small scream. My head turned sideways to fit into the small space, I manage to hiss one word before the banging drowns me out. "Freeze!" Jeremy does exactly that. Lights start to flash on and off in the office, and metallic footsteps make their way past the desk and retreat down the hallway. I observe Jeremy, breathing as silently as I can.

Well, at least he takes instruction well. When I said freeze, he literally froze. I don't see a single muscle moving. I don't even think he's breathing. Did he faint standing up? Is that possible? I glance at the Tablet. Only 3AM? Aw man….. I crouch and peek over the desk. No movement, and Bonnie's gone. Ok, good. "Jeremy, you can unfreeze now." I stand up and put a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a little squeak, staring past my shoulder. I frown and look down the hallway. "When did she get there?!" I rush forwards and dive for the flashlight, then flick it on to illuminate the stupid bird standing at the end of the hallway, shrouded in darkness. "Uh…." I would have been helpful to tell me what to do in THIS situation…. Vincent, I will hunt you down and kill you if you don't stop be vague. I grit my teeth and reach for the tablet to check on the others. Bonnie is back in his stupid guitar pose by the tables, and everyone else is in proper position. Except the chicken. I bite my lip and look at the battery on the flashlight. One bar gone already. I need to conserve it. Well… If I flick it on and off, she'll still be illuminated, and I won't use as much battery, right? Yeah, I think that's how electricity works. Logic.

I set the tablet down carefully and start rapidly flicking the flashlight on and off. "Go away, go away. Nobody here wants a prostitute. Except maybe Bonnie. Why don't you go annoy him-her?" Jeremy lets out a nervous, breathy laugh behind me. Chica stares at me with her soulless eyes. I flick the flashlight off, and then on again one more. She's gone. "Wait, what?" I pick up the tablet and quickly flick through the cameras. She's back outside the Bathroom, but looking up at the camera this time. I growl at her. "Fast little assholes, aren't you guys?" I hear Mikey snort from the phone. I go through the cameras again and wind up the music box, then check on Bonnie and Freddy. Neither have moved. That's good.

With a sigh, I check the cameras in the room with the old animatronics. None of those have moved, thank god. I notice dark stains on the suits and remember Sarah. Wait. If these guys can't move, then how did that blood….? Aw, c'mon. You've gotta be shitting me. These fuckers can move too? No. Not okay. I let out a groan. I guess I'll have to check them from time to time. Even if they can move, I doubt they'll be too active. I look up at a small whimper from Jeremy and flick the flashlight on, illuminating the hallway once more. Chica tilts her head, holding the cupcake at an angle. I wrinkle my nose and flash the flashlight until she goes away.

My eyes start to droop as the time nears 4 AM. God, could this night go any slower? At least in the first restaurant the time went pretty quickly. I glance down at the battery indicator on the flashlight. Two bars left. Not too shabby. With a sniff I look back down at the tablet. Bonnie is crouched near the vent, Chica is outside the bathroom AGAIN, Freddy hasn't moved, The Puppet's in his box, the old, nasty robots are still old and nasty, and Mangle and Billy are… wait. Where IS Billy? I wrinkle my forehead and go through all the rooms looking for the slightly-creepy kid. Finally, I reach the cameras in the vents. "Hello?" I jump backwards in my chair and nearly tip over while Jeremy gasps. _"Amice? What the fuck was that? Is there a kid in there?"_ I grab the phone and look down at it. "It's… It's Balloon Boy. He can move." _"What? No. You said that you only had to worry about the main three!"_ "I thought so too, Mikey! Don't you shout at me, I made a mistake!" _"I AM NOT SHOUTING AT YOU! SEE?!"_ "Mikey, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IT'S NOT LIKE HE CAN HURT US, HE'S LIKE TWO FEET TALL!" _"I AM CALM! THIS IS ME, BEING CALM!"_ Jeremy lets out a small whisper that I barely hear over Mikey shouting that he was coming in there with me tomorrow. I quickly swivel around to face him. "MIKEY, SHUT UP! Yes, Jeremy?" Jeremy's eyes widen and he dives past me, grabs the flashlight, and begins to turn it off and on so quickly that I think he might break the switch. I whirl around in my seat and come nose-to-nose with something plastic and brown. My eyes widen and a laugh in a high-pitched, nervous voice. "Hey, Freddy! Hehe…. Well… this is a familiar position, eh, buddy? Reminds me of the first time we met. Yeah… good times, huh? Freddy's new, human-like blue eyes narrow, and he slowly backs away into the darkness. A bell goes off and I look down to see confetti and white text. I look up again. Jeremy is still propped up on his elbows, flicking the flashlight on and off, making a frantic clicking noise. Without looking at him, still staring into the dark hallway, I reach out a hand and lower the flashlight until it gently hits the desk. The clicking sound stops.

I blink once, then swallow. "Well then. That happened."


	12. Exhaustion

Exhaustion

Amice

I smooth down my hair and take a deep breath. Jeremy stays frozen, his eyes wide. "Well kid, there you have it Congrats on surviving your first night!" I pick up the phone. "See ya soon, Mikey!" _"I'm almost to the restaurant. Meet me out front?"_ I grin shakily, still running on adrenaline. "Sounds good, dude!" I close the facetime session and gently tap Jeremy on the back. With an earsplitting scream, He shoots up and dives underneath the desk. Small whimpering noises echo from the dark space, and I roll my eyes. Was that what I was like? Jeez. I crouch down so that I'm level with the poor guy. I can barely make his form out in the shadows surrounding him. Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, I extend a hand. "Hey, bud. Don't worry. The night is over, the robots won't move any more. We're safe." Jeremy looks up and I see the shine of tears staining his cheeks. He slowly raises a hand towards mine, his fingertips hovering over my palm. "Do…. Do you promise?" I smile softly. "I promise." Jeremy sniffs once more, then grabs my hand. I gently pull him out from under the desk. "C'mon, bud. Let's get you home and make you some chocolate milk. Chocolate milk solves everything." Jeremy grins and lets out a little giggle.

I softly pull him towards the dark hallway and He digs his heels into the ground, pulling against me. Yeah, I was right about him having running muscles. I lean forwards holding his hand, but he doesn't budge. "Come on, Jeremy! We have to get you home!" Jeremy shakes his head, hair whipping around to cover his eyes. "No. I don't wanna go near those things!" I growl and lean all the way forwards, feeling him give a bit. "They won't hurt you anymore! They're frozen!" Jeremy growls and leans the other way. "NO!" With a snarl of impatience, I let go of him, causing him to pitch forwards onto his face with a yelp. Quickly I turn and grab hold of his feet, then drag him backwards into the darkness. Jeremy begins to scream and kick at me, but I hold fast to his feet as the shadows grow darker around us.

I let out a yawn as I drag him into the main room and glance at the robots. Mangle in the same place, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie in perfect position. I glare at them and walk past, still dragging Jeremy, who goes silent and still. I look back to see him staring at the animatronics with wide, scared eyes. I roll my eyes and yawn again. "They can't move around after Six. Something in their programming forces them to go dormant. Like I said, we're safe." Jeremy turns to me with a frown as I weave my way through the tables and towards the door, careful not to hit his head on anything. I adjust my grip on his feet and keep walking forwards, finally arriving at the glass door to the restaurant. I look out into the grey of first light as Mikey jogs towards the door and takes out his keys. I drop Jeremy's feet and lean my forehead against the glass as Mikey draws closer. He smiles and leans a hand on the opposite side of the door as he puts the key in the lock and turns it. I give him a little smile and lean backwards as Jeremy stands up and dusts himself off. Mikey opens the door and hugs me. "You alright? I'm sorry for arguing with you. I almost got you killed!" I grin and sigh, patting him on the back. "It' alright, Mikey. I'm at fault here too. But I still don't want you coming in. Two people is a lot, and three people would just attract too much attention." I draw back and rub my eyes and blinking slowly. Mikey frowns. "I don't know, Amice. I don't want to re-live that nightmare again, but I want to keep you safe like you kept me safe. I hate being in debt." I grin and flick him on the nose. "Uh-huh. Sure. Hey, take the kid back home, okay? I'll clean up here and stuff. I am the Janitor and all." Mikey nods and takes Jeremy's wrist. Jeremy stares at the hand wrapped around his wrist and seems to focus. Glancing up, he looks a Mikey, who smiles and puts a hand on his back, guiding him out the door. As they walk out, I hear a faint chuckle and a few words. "We have a LOT to talk about, huh, kid?"


	13. Visions

Visions

Amice

With a sigh I turn around to face the darkened pizzeria. My stomach rumbles a bit and I frown, then yawn and rub my eyes. I think I found a bit of a flaw in this plan. If I get off shift at, say, Ten at the latest, when am I gonna find time to eat and sleep? Two hours isn't enough sleep for one person. With a groan I rub my eyes again and walk deeper into the building to grab my broom. Snatching it away from the wall, I begin absently dusting around, not really paying attention to where I'm heading. I end up near the front stage. With tired eyes I look up at the three main assholes. From where I'm standing the shadows cover their eyes, making them even more menacing. I blink a couple times and lean my head forwards to rest it on the handle of the broom. Letting out another yawn, I close my eyes for a few seconds.

A small, bell-like sound rings out across the pizzeria. I snap my head up, immediately awake. Quickly, I turn towards the stage. Gone. They're gone. All three of them.

Well, shit.

Aren't they not supposed to move after six? Wasn't that the deal? Aren't those the rules? They aren't playing fair! A small rustle of fabric sounds behind me and I whip around. The music from the music box begins to play in my head as I stare up at the Puppet. Stumbling backwards, I feel my back hit the stage. In a panic, I lift the broom and start swinging it at the fabric humanoid, hoping to land a hit. A small chuckle echoes over the music playing in my mind. _"Follow me."_ I stare up at the black and white-striped creature as it turns and begins walking towards the hallway. At the entrance, it stops and turns back o me. _"Follow me."_ Something seems… familiar. That voice. I feel ike I've heard it before. Driven by curiosity, I take one step forwards, then another. Maybe the Puppet isn't so bad after all. My footsteps seem heavier than usual. I look down to see grubby golden paws instead of sneakers. I take a few stumbling steps back, then lift my hands. The same dirty Golden four-fingered hands as last time. I start to hyperventilate, and a sigh whispers through my brain. Without my consent, I begin to move forwards until I stand next to the Puppet.

We begin to walk down the hallway. I can do nothing as a slightly mechanical voice spells something out. Since I'm being controlled, I listen closely to the letters that bounce of the walls of my skull. _"S."_ We round a corner and I red liquid on the walls. _"A."_ A small body lays propped against the wall. We turn away ad continue to another room. _"V."_ Another body, this one draped across the table, staining the white cloth red. _"E."_ We go into pirates cove, treading through the dark liquid staining the tile. _"T."_ A smaller body lays across the stage, in front of the purple-starred curtains. _"H."_ It's jaw is broken, that much I can tell. We turn back into the main room. This time, the stage isn't empty. Another body lays flat on the stage, spread eagle. _"E."_ Blood runs down the slope of the wood and drips over the rim of the stage. _"M."_ The voice stops. S. A. V. E. T. H. E. M. Save them? How can I? My body turns towards the Puppet, and I open my mouth to ask. The Fabric marionette leaps at me, slamming me back into the stage. I snarl with pain as my head whips back, and my vision blurs a bit. The music stops.

With a groan I lift my head, coming face-to-face with the Porcelain-white mask of the Puppet. Four small figures stand behind it. I stare into the depths of the mask as two white pinpricks come into focus.

 _"_ _You can't."_

 _"_ _You can't."_

 _"_ _You can't….."_

With a yelp I jump and whack something with my broom. Golden light pours in through the glass door, illuminating everything. I groan and rub my head. "What the hell just happened?" "You tell me!" A breathless moan of pain sounds from the floor. I look down to see Mikey clutching his stomach and wincing. I look down at my broom. Oh. I must've accidentally hit him. I reach down and pull him up, dusting his uniform off. "Whoops. Uh, sorry, Mikey. I was… sleeping, I guess." I glance back up at the plastic robots on the stage. Good, at least they're still there. But was that really just a dream? I felt so real. And what was with that voice? It sounded so familiar….. "Hey. Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it." I glance over my shoulder. "Hm? No, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." Mikey raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you say so. C'mon. Sam's out again today, he just called me. Something about a possible business proposition with a different chain pizzeria. So, long story short, we gotta fix this place up and run it ourselves." I groan and smack my forehead on the broom handle once more. "Are you serious?"

Good Lord, just give me a break!


	14. Squeaky Clean

Squeaky Clean

Amice

You know, it's amazing what you can do with so little sleep. For some reason I felt like I was buzzing with energy, able to do anything. I replaced the tablecloths, remembering how they had been stained red in my dream, then swept the stage, moving between the motionless animatronics without fear. Then I moved to Mangle and tried to clean up the grease around her for about a half an hour before realizing that it was hopeless. Mikey helped too. He brought me breakfast.

I glance over at him, leaning against the wall. He's sitting at a table, snoring away with his coffee beside him. I roll my eyes and glance at the clock, then walk over to shake him awake. "Wake up, fox cub. You've got to open the restaurant in ten minutes." Mikey looks up, blinking slowly in the sudden light. "Wha? Oh, right. Just… five more minutes then." I deadpan him as he thumps his head back onto his arms. Silently, I move so that my hand is positioned underneath his armpit, then attack. Mikey lets out a howl and immediately jumps up, snapping his arms to his sides as I continue to tickle him. I laugh evilly as he squirms, yelping for me to stop. "Alright, alright! I'm awake, godammit!" I let out a smirk and withdraw my hand. "Are you sure?" He nods frantically. "Yes, I'm sure! Jeez, woman!" I giggle and turn to walk away. Something runs into me from behind, grabbing my sides and squeezing. I let out a half-squawk half-scream and collapse with the thing on top of me, laughing. I wiggle around, trying to face my attacker. Mikey pins me down and continues to tickle my ribs, leaving me gasping for air. After about a minute he stops, and my laughter dies to a wheeze. A smug voice sounds from above me. "Revenge is mine! All hail the Tickle King!" I giggle a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Now get off me, fatass!" He chuckles and gets off me. I groan and roll over to face the ceiling. "Dammit, my guard was down! Not fair." Mikey leans over me with a childish grin. "That it was. And it was fair! I saw an opportunity and attacked!" I smile at him and roll my eyes. "Uh-huh. Help me up, cheater." I hold my arms straight up and Mikey grabs them, pulling me to my feet. I dust myself off and straighten my jumpsuit. "Time to open, I think." Mike sighs and looks outside at the cars pulling into the lot. I glance out the doors as well. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint them, huh? Let's open the gates of heaven!" I throw my arms out wide in a welcoming gesture and snort, then turn to grab my broom. "I'm gonna go see if the arcade needs straightening up."

I speedwalk to the arcade before Mikey opens the doors to the public. Honestly, they should shut his place down. They might not know what's going on at night. But I'm pretty sure this place violates several of the health and safety codes. Aw, well. I sigh and walk past Billy. Every inch of him seems shining and perfect. Actually, come to think of it, all the new animatronics look that way. With the exception of Mangle, of course. I stop and backtrack to observe the robot. Yup. Perfect proportions, Perfect clothes, Perfect 'skin'. Even the balloon and the sign, designed to look realistic, have a plastic look. I snort. At least the other Animatronics looked real enough to be moving. Seeing these perfect mannequins moving around is just unnerving. Sighing, I shift my grip on the broom and dust pan and begin sweeping up left-over napkins and trash from the previous day before anyone can get this far into the pizzeria.

Everything needs to be perfect, after all.


	15. Arguement

Arguement

Amice

I let out a sigh of relief as the glass doors close and the last few customers walk back to their cars. Mikey had manned the kitchen while I had done…. Pretty much everything else. I let out a grunt and wipe my hands on my uniform, glancing down at it. Wow. It's pretty dirty. Not like I've had a chance to clean it, though. Mikey steps away from the door and glances at the clock. I follow his gaze. Nine-thirty. I blow a strand of hair out of my face and let my hair out of it's ponytail. Walking over to the door, I use my reflection to put it back up while studying my features. I still have a glamour on. I let it fall, allowing hair and eyes to assume their natural colors. Small purple bags hang under my eyes, announcing my exhaustion to the world. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Mikey. "Well, I'd better clean this place up. With all the robots moving around, I don't want to mistake the noise of a cup falling with the footsteps of a rodent." I glare at the feminine bunny on stage.

"I'm not letting you go in alone." I blink and turn in confusion. "Huh?" Mikey walks to stand next to me, a determined look on his face. "I'm not letting you o in alone again." I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not alone. Jeremy is there too, you know. He saved my life last night." Mikey shakes his head. "No. That doesn't count, he's inexperienced. You said yourself that you didn't think Balloon Boy could move, but he did, and he got close to the office. If Balloon Boy could move, it's possible that Mangle and the old Broken animatronics could move too. And what then? You'd be outnumbered! You'd be stuffed, and I won't allow that to happen. I'm going in with you." I take a step back. "Excuse me? 'You won't allow that to happen'? Think, Mikey. Three of us in there would be too many. The robots would catch us right away! We'd make too much noise, have too little room to move. There's only one spare Freddy head and only room for one person underneath the desk! And that's enough about me being stuffed. Even if that happens, it doesn't matter as long as Jeremy makes it through. A good Angel will give her life in the line of duty, yada yada yada." I wave my hand in the air dismissively. Mikey glares at me and takes a step forwards. "How could you say that?! Like it or not, I care about you, Amice, and I won't let you go in there alone. It's suicide! I'm coming with you, and hat's final!" I narrow my eyes. "I'm afraid not, Michael Schmidt." Mikey's eyes widen and he shifts a bit. That's right, I used your full name. Shit just got real. I take a step forwards and lift my chin. "I already lost you once, Mikey. I watched you die right in front of me. If going in without you is suicide, then my dying wish is that you remain alive. I'm sorry, but I won't lose you again." Mikey steps backwards. "What-" I lift my hand into the air and snap. "Somnus." Mikey's eyes roll backwards and he collapses to the floor, snoring.

I sigh and look down at him. Things have been tense lately. Maybe I shouldn't have reacted so extremely. But, no matter what, my first priority is keeping him safe no matter what. He is my Charge, after all. I crouch down and glance up at the clock. Ten. Better get a move-on. I slide my arms underneath Mikey's sleeping form and hoist him up with a grunt, managing to get a good grip on his uniform. Carefully I make my way to the glass doors, then turn and push them open with my back. I look around for a good place to hide him. The spell will wear off shortly after twelve, and I want him to be safe until he wakes up. I glance at the dumpster at the edge of the building and grin. With a huff of effort I make my way to the dumpster and hook my foot around the edge off it, then pry it away from a wall a bit. I gently set Mikey down and slide him behind the Dumpster, then stand and wipe my hands off on my jumpsuit once more. Well, that went about as well as could be expected. I turn on my heel and jog back to the door, ready to get cleaning. Sorry, fox cub, but it's for the best.


	16. Night Two

Amice

Tying my hair back into a ponytail, I stare at the floor, feeling guilt rise in my chest. I shouldn't have used my powers on him, but what choice did I have? The image of his broken body lying slouched in the Freddy suit flashes through my mind, and I hurriedly shake it out. I can't think about that right now. I have to stay focused. Level-headed. I'll need all my wits about me if I want to survive this night with Jeremy. With a small shiver I roll my shoulders, leaning my neck from side to side to loosen it up, hearing a few pops. The faint sound of keys jingling and a door opening and closing sounds from down the hall, and footsteps start making their way softly towards me. "Took you long enough." I turn to look at Jeremy, leaning against the desk. "Cutting it a bit close tonight, huh, Jer?" Jeremy blushes, hunching his shoulders a little as he moves around the desk and sits in the swivel chair, taking the empty Freddy head from underneath the desk. "Sorry." He says quietly. "I wanted to get a few extra minutes of sleep before…. this." Fear flashes through his eyes and he takes the tablet. "I-if you don't mind, I'd like to try watching the cameras. It is my job, after all." I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "Alright. Just make sure you wind the music box, and tell me if any of them are getting close. And keep an eye on Mangle and the older animatronics in that back room. I don't think they could do anything, but…. It can't hurt to be safe." Jeremy nods an affirmative and looks up at the clock. I follow his gaze. Twelve. The night's begun. I look over at the phone and press the button to hear what Vincent has to say.

Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh-oh. Why is he mentioning those older models? Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Excuse me? I feel my blood run cold. No, Vincent, it is not 'whatever'. Did Sarah try to use the Freddy head trick on the older ones? If she did, it obviously didn't work. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. Oh, fantastic. The one character that I have a personal grudge against is the smartest of all the animatronics. Just my luck. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. Yeah… flashing the light at Chica and Freddy the other night seemed to work pretty well.

One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

It can go… anywhere? I shiver. Yeah, I don't think I like that puppet thing either. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow.

With a sigh, Isweep a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Okay. So definitely keep an eye on the older ones. That means we have to keep track of at least….." I do a quick count in my head. "Nine animatronics. And that's only assuming the Mangle thing won't move." Jeremy turns to stare at me.

"We're so dead."

"Jeremy! Positions!" I call out. The night has been fairly rhythmic so far. It's four.The plastic Chica is staying mostly by the bathroom. She's shown up in the hall a total of three times. Bon-Bon has been a little more annoying. He-She-It has been in the vent far too much for comfort, and has even entered the office a couple of times. Each time I duck under the desk and Jeremy slides on the Freddy mask, and the stupid blue rabbit waltzes through and back to one of his other positions. The new Freddy has been just sorta wandering around the place, coming close a couple of times, but hasn't shown his face in the hall yet. Jeremy nods. "Chica is by the stage, Bon-Bon's by the vent, doing that leaning-over thing. Freddy is in the arcade. Puppet's still in its box…. and….." I turn to Jeremy. "And what?" He looks up at me shakily, with wide eyes, turning the tablet towards me. The Old, faceless Bonnie is gone from the storage room, and Freddy's face is turned towards the camera. I swear he's smiling at me.


	17. Night Two Continued

Amice

I let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, okay. Uh, no problem. Vincent said the Freddy mask should work, right? S-so we'll do that, and flick the light on him, just to be safe." I glance at the flashlight and wince. Only one bar of power left. I hear Jeremy whimper at the same time that I hear metal footsteps begin to grow louder, clanking our way. "Wins the music box real quick, Jeremy, then get your Freddy head on and keep it on." I whisper. Jeremy nods frantically and presses the button on the tablet so hard I think the screen might crack, then drops it on the desk and jams the Freddy head tightly onto his own. I crouch and peek over the desk just enough to see down the hallway, holding the flashlight tightly. My palms begin to sweat and I wipe my free hand on my jumpsuit, eyes wide, trying to pierce the gloomy darkness down the hall. At first, nothing. A quiet settles over the pizzeria, like a thick blanket of dust. Then a sharp metal footstep, slightly softened by the fabric fur wrapped around Bonnie's foot. Then another. And another. Two circles of red, glowing light pierce through the darkness at the end of the hall, followed by a dark purple body. His face is a void, wires hanging down from his jaw. I take in a shuddering breath, terrified to break the silence. The last time I seen that body move, heard those footsteps, had been night five of my first week at Freddy's. Bonnie draws slowly closer, and I steel myself, flicking on the flashlight. He freezes, standing in the middle of the hall. I flick the flashlight off, plunging the hall into darkness, then turn it back on again.

What the hell? How did he get so close? I feel my arm start to shake. Bonnie is much closer now, standing slightly to the side of the hall, staring directly at us. Jeremy lets out a low, terrified moan and I jump a little, but don't take my eyes of Bonnie except to fart a glance at the power. It's flickering. I need to turn it off, or we'll run out of power. I shift and grit my teeth, flicking the light off and back on as fast as I possibly can.

Bonnie now stands directly in front of the desk, staring down at Jeremy with his arms slightly raised, as if preparing to grab him. Jeremy lets out a breathy, horrified scream and covers his mouth over the Freddy mask, curling up in the swivel chair. I stand and cautiously scoot over to him, making sure to keep the light on the purple bunny, pushing Jeremy behind me. The swivel chair's wheels make a slight squeaking noise as they roll. I stare up at Bonnie, directly into the two red pinpricks that now serve as his eyes. Emotionless, he stares back. If he could, I'm sure right now he would be narrowing his eyes. The flashlight flickers again, the power bar blinking rapidly, and finally disappearing. The light stays on for a few more seconds before shutting off as well. I close my eyes in the darkness, my heart pounding in my chest. I can hear Jeremy softly crying in fear behind me. So this is what it comes to, huh? A final face-off with the rodent. I sense him move in front of me, the slight creaking of joints and the red glow behind my eyelids the only indication that he's there. I feel something fuzzy and cold brush against my arm.

Suddenly, the silence is shattered by the sound of a bell. I jump, startled, and look down at the tablet. 6am. Shaking, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "J-Jeremy, we made it. It's six." I turn to face him. He's in the fetal position in his chair, hugging his knees to his his chest and letting out small whimpers of fear. "Jer, it's okay, we're safe." I gently lay a hand on his knee. He slowly looks up at me and uncurls, still shaking violently. I take a deep breath and let myself deflate for a moment, releasing all the tension that had built up during the night. Mikey should be awake by now. He'll be waiting. "Come on, Jeremy. Let's get you home." I turn and start down the hall, then stop when I notice Jeremy isn't following me. "Jeremy?" I turn to look at him. He's pulling at the Freddy head, and looks up when I call his name, shuffling around a bit in embarrassment. "A-amice….. I think I'm stuck." He murmurs


	18. Silent Treatment

Amice

I frown, rubbing my eyes with both fists. "Alright, come here." Jeremy slouches over to me, and I walk forwards to meet him, then wobble and brace myself against the desk while my surroundings darken. "Hey, are you okay?" I look up, blinking, as my vision clears. "Huh? Yeah, just a headrush. Don't worry about it." I push myself off the desk and beckon him forwards, then grab the sides of the Freddy mask and yank. With a bit of effort, I manage to wiggle the bear head off him, leaving his cheeks raw from friction. Damn, I'm glad this thing doesn't come anywhere near my face. Not after last time. I grab my mop and stretch. "Well, let's go then."

Jeremy and I walk down the dark hallway, both yawning loudly. When we reach the front, Jeremy throws a nervous glance at the robots on stage, but goes past them willingly, thank god. I don't think I have the willpower to drag him today. Mikey stands outside the glass doors, arms folded, a sour expression on his face. I unlock the doors and they slide open, releasing the full power of his glare onto me. I look down. "I'm gonna get cleaning. Will you take Jeremy home?" Silence. I look up, confused. Mikey stays glaring at me for a moment, then throws me a terse nod and grabs Jeremy, pulling him away from the restaurant. I turn and twist the wooden handle of the broom in my hands, feeling a lonely emptiness grow in me. Maybe I was too harsh. I should've stayed calm and handled it like an adult. I am, after all, the oldest of our duo. But when he gets talking like he's going to risk his life, I can't control myself. I have to protect him, no matter what. Next time, I'll stay calm. No. You know what? There won't be a next time. I won't let these stupid fucking robots get between us anymore. I throw a withering glare up at the three on stage. Assholes.

With a small groan I get to cleaning, muttering underneath my breath. "Jeezus. I wish I never came up with this plan, It's so fucking stupid. What was past me thinking? I'd like to warp backwards and slap myself, but I don't think I could do that." Huh. Could I?

I set my broom against a table and sit down, holding my chin in my hand. What exactly are the extent of my powers? I wish Lucifer was here. Him and his hot, hot abs…. My eyes begin to droop.

This time, I'm a bystander. I know this because I can't move. At all. It's really annoying, actually, because I don't enjoy being immobile in a room with four dead children. The smell is horrible. There's blood everywhere, and the four small bodies are in the corners of the room. Something black and white materializes in the middle of the four children, standing on thin cloth legs. The Puppet looks around, five medium-sized wrapped boxes in its arms. They all look the same: White wrapping paper with a red ribbon. The Puppet goes around the room, setting a box in front of each dead kid before stopping in the middle of the room and setting the final one down, staring at me. Then it turns in a full circle. It seems confused. A voice echoes from it, once again familiar. "Give gifts. Gifts make children happy. Why aren't you happy?" It turns around again, still seeming confused and lost. "Fine. I gave you gifts, but you still seem so sad… so I will give you life. Brothers, Sisters, join me and Mommy. We'll be a family, always." Confusion fills me. What the actual fuck is going on here? I watch as the Puppet walks over to the child in the far corner and undoes the ribbon on the white box, then lifts out a Freddy head. Unable to do anything, I look on in horror as the black and white robot violently jams the bear head onto the child's head, causing leftover blood to leak out of the mouth. The Puppet proceeds to the other three children, shoving the other masks on top of them, in their respective characters. Chica, Bonnie, Foxy. The Puppet drifts back into the middle of the room, staring around in what seems like happiness. Something yellow begins to flicker in front of the black fabric, longer each time, eventually solidifying into a limp, golden bear suit. I finally unfreeze and begin to back up, staring around in terror at the four dead kids and two deadly animatronics in the room. Finally, my back reaches the wall, and I stay completely still, staring into the non-existent eyes of the Golden Freddy. The Puppet vanishes, leaving me with the limp apparition in the middle of the room. Slowly, it begins to move. Strangely human-like, it smoothly stands up and folds its arms, assuming an almost scolding pose. I brace myself. Finally, the suit lets out a shriek and jumps, and, mirroring the time so long ago in the original office, I swing a fist. This time, it connects


	19. Respite

Amice

Everything melts away, transforming into the normal pizzeria. Golden light filtering in through the windows, the animatronics are standing static on stage….. and my fist is buried in Mikey's gut. I draw back, lightning fast, as he doubles over in pain. "Oh my god! Mikey, I'm so sorry, I… I was having a nightmare, and I guess I lashed out and got you.." Mikey coughs a bit and waves a hand, looking slightly green. Oops. Breathing in a bit, Mikey straightens up and winces. "That's gonna leave a good-sized bruise… Nice swing." I stare at him in confusion. "Uh… thanks?" Mikey frowns and turns me towards him, His eyes darting around my face. His expression goes from concerned to angry in about two seconds. "Godammit, of course. I'm so stupid. This is why you've been acting all weird." I frown. "What are you talking about, Mikey? I'm fine." Mikey raises an eyebrow. In one sweeping moment, he picks me up and drapes me over his shoulder. "Hey, what the hell? Let me down!" I pound again his back in protest, kicking my feet in the air. Mikey complies and sets me down in front of the glass windows, letting me see my reflection. "You look like shit, Amice."

I frown at my reflection. My skin is pale white and greasy, and dark purple bags shadow my eyes. I frown and pick up a piece of limp purple hair, Then wrinkle my nose.

Damn, I need a shower.

Mikey frowns. "You haven't gotten much sleep, have you? And you really need to eat. You're losing a lot of weight. I can handle the pizzeria on my own today, go back to the hotel." I shake my head. "You can't handle an entire restaurant on your own-" Mikey put his hands on my shoulders. "Amice…. Don't worry about it. Your health is more important. I can handle this. It's not like we get too many customers anyhow. I mean, how busy could it get?"

I take a deep breath. Okay, maybe I do need a bit a sleep. I mean, I just punched Mikey because I thought he was a bloodthirsty animatronic. So yeah. I grin sheepishly. "Maybe you're right. I'll just head back to the Hotel, I guess. If you need any help, just call me, alright?" Mikey nods. I shoot him a look. "Seriously, call me if things get crazy. And Mikey…" I pause at the door. "I'm sorry about earlier. I lost my mind, and what I did wasn't ok. I never meant to use my magic on you like that." I push open the door and walk out into the sunshine for the first time in what feels like forever.


	20. Followed

Amice

With a yawn I unlock the hotel room and step inside, turning on the lights. I glance at the bed. Well, I could go straight to sleep….. but….. My eyes drift towards the bathroom. I haven't taken a shower in sooooo long. Plus, I've been in this exact same outfit for a couple days straight. So yeah. With difficulty, I peel off the stupid jumpsuit and throw it into the trash, which is overflowing with dorito bags. Rolling my eyes, I grab a towel and head into the bathroom.

Turning the shower onto the hottest setting, I step in and sigh as the hot water releases tension from my shoulders. Damn, I forgot how good showers are at relaxing you. I pick up the hotel shampoo and squeeze practically the entire bottle onto my hair. Lathering it to a foam. Rinsing it off, I pick up the conditioner, then freeze as the lights flicker. Frowning, I look up at the ceiling in annoyance. They flicker on and off, more rapidly, until they just go out completely. I widen my eyes as far as I can, trying to see in the now pitch-black bathroom. A fuse must have blown or something. I feel my way along the wall until I come to the tap, then shut off the water and carefully step out of the tub.

Wrapping the white blur of the towel around me, I inch my way towards the door, trying not to bump into anything. I finally find the handle and begin to turn it when I hear something. It's faint, in the distance, but I swear I recognize it. Pressing my ear to the door, I close my eyes and listen.

No. It couldn't be, right? I mean, how could that…. No. It isn't possible. The Music box is back at the pizzeria, and this is my hotel room. I'm just hallucinating sounds due to exhaustion, that's all. I've heard that song every night, while under huge stress. Frowning, I inch open the door. Everything is dark, like it's nighttime. I glance out the window on the far wall, and I can see the stars through it.

"What the hell…..?" I step out of the bathroom. It's easier to see out here, because of the moonlight filtering in, but…. I take a few steps into the room and hear a small creaking noise from the closet. I can still hear the music box, but it's very faint and seems to be moving farther away. With a slight hesitation, I make my way towards the closet and slide it open.

I let out a scream and slam the closet shut. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The animatronic inside the closet begins throwing itself at the door. Normal behavior, I suppose, considering it's Foxy. I can hear him snarling and snapping at me, scratching the wood on the other side of the door. Why the fuck is he here? WHY?! They're following me, I swear they are. What if the Puppet is here? I heard his music earlier…. And what about all the others? Where are they?! Panicked, I look around the small hotel room, looking for places they could possibly hide. Under the bed? Well, I fit down there… but only barely. So only Balloon Boy or the Puppet could fit there. The bathroom? I just came from there, so probably not, but….. I strain my ears, listening for any sign of other animatronics. My eyes drift towards the door. Maybe if I can make it, I can run to the Pizzeria…. At least I know what to do there.

I take a deep breath and steel myself to run. Foxy's scratches grow more ferocious, and I wince as the closet door shudders. Shaking, I close my eyes. "One…." Foxy throws himself at the door again. "Two….." A muffled pirate's laugh comes from behind me. "…. THREE!" I push off the door and sprint towards freedom, hearing wood splinter behind me and metal feet thump into the carpet. I lung forwards and jerk open the door, then slam it shut behind me. I lean against it and close my eyes, ready for the stupid fox to run into it.

Sudden warmth floods over my skin, and I become aware that I'm still clutching the towel around me with one hand. I open one eye and wince as it adjust to the light. Wait… light? I open both eyes.

It's…. daytime. But….. I blink. What the fuck… but it was just night! I look around, then carefully move over to look in the window. The hotel room is well lit, the closet open but in one piece. There's no sign of any robotic demon spawn. The music is gone, replaced with birdsong. I open my hotel room door and go to sit down on my bed, staring at the closet.

What's wrong with me….? Well…. One thing's for sure. I'm not getting any sleep today.


End file.
